


War of the Christmas Sweaters

by Sabis_dream_world



Series: Christmas Fics [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/Sabis_dream_world
Summary: Poe is excited about the ugly Christmas sweater party. Rey forgets about it. Ben doesn't want to wear the sweater. Finn is there to explain it's important to Poe.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Christmas Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083305
Kudos: 1





	War of the Christmas Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> Hastily written on my phone, so may include mistakes, which I'll edit later.

"Okay! Heading out in an hour!" Poe yells into the bunker.  
"Um, heading out where?" Rey asks as she scrubs down her weapons.  
Poe stares at her blankly, waiting for the smile but it never comes.  
"You are kidding right?" Poe asks.  
No answer.  
"The Christmas party?!?!?" Poe exclaims.  
"Crap. I forgot about that " Rey says sheepishly.  
"Don't even say that. I reminded you guys every day for the past three weeks!" Poe says.  
Rey shrugs, not looking directly at Poe.  
"Please tell me you at least have the sweater?" Poe asks defeatedly.  
"Yeah, I vaguely rememver you giving me one...Sorry Poe. I'll go get ready." Rey says and leaves to get find the sweater. 

Ben walks up to Poe with a disgusted look on his face.  
"I am not wearing this ugly thing. Why can't I just wear my usual black sweater?" He asks.  
Poe sighs.  
"It's an ugly Christmas sweater party not a 'wear-what-you-always-wear' party." Poe explains.  
"But-" Ben starts.  
"Just get changed." Poe orders. 

Rey passes Ben and Finn.  
"Poe is freaking out. I forgot about the party." She says.  
"How'd you manage that? It's all he's been talking about." Finn asks incredulously.  
" I don't know, I've had loads on my mind. It's not exactly top priority " Rey explains. 

Poe overhears and after Rey says that he turns away unable to listen more. He'd been so excited about taking his three lovers to this party and having a good time. Now it seems they don't even want to be there. Maybe they don't want to be with him. 

"Well, it is for him." Finn explains to Rey and Ben.  
"You're right." Rey says.  
"Fine, I'll wear this ugly thing." Ben says. 

Finn walks up to Poe.  
"Not you too..." Poe says sadly.  
"Not me too what?" Finn asks.  
"They forgot. They don't care. Why do they do this to me?" Poe asks.  
Finn hugs him.  
"They do care. They're just very, very focused on responsibilities they sometimes forget to have fun. It doesn't mean they don't care about you." Finn explains. 

Rey and Ben, dressed up in their ugly Christmad sweaters, walk outside to meet Finn and Poe. 

"I'm sorry Poe. I shouldn't have been so selfish." Rey walks up to Poe and kisses him on the cheek.  
"It's alright. I know this isn't the most important thing but I just want to have some fun for a change." Poe explains.  
"I'm also sorry. I shouldn't have put something stupid like wearing a certain article of clothing as something to stop me from being with the three people I care about the most. I know this party means a lot to you and to be honest I wouldn't mind the break as well." Ben says and gives Poe a kiss on the cheek.  
Poe smiles broadly.  
"Who's ready to win the prize of ugliest Christmas sweater? I know for certain I'll win." Finn says and the whole trip to the main hall they bicker and brag about who will win. 

Poe smiles inwardly, watching his three lovers with admiration, pride and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I always appreciate comments of any kind :)


End file.
